We Meet Again
by SVUAddict
Summary: Olivia is transferred to the SpecialVictims Unit after being promoted to Detective. There she meetssomeone she hasn’t seen in fourteen years. Sequel to My New Daddy.
1. Prologue

Title: We Meet Again

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters of Law and Order: SVU nor do I own them. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summery: Olivia is transferred to the Special Victims Unit after being promoted to Detective. There she meets someone she hasn't seen in fourteen years. Sequel to My New Daddy.

A/N: So thanks to KadenceRei I now have an idea for the sequel. I'm not sure were I'm going to go with this but I'm sure after a chapter or two I'll have the whole thing planned out in my mind like usual. I'll try to update as often as I can, but with the approach of my SAT's and than my regents in June I'm going to have to be studying a lot. But knowing me I'll write just to put those things off. So you may just have more updates because of my procrastination. We'll see. Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the story. Enjoy!

Prologue

Olivia Benson, or as of tomorrow Detective Olivia Benson, fumbled with her keys trying to get the door open with only one hand. In the other she held a duffel bag of all the things that had been in her locker. She was now transferring to the Special Victims Unit and had needed to clean out her old locker. When she threw open the door she was stunned to see all of her friends from the precinct she was leaving.

"Surprise," they yelled.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She should have known that they would throw her a party for getting her promotion. She also should have figured that it would also be at her own apartment. She hoped that she could possibly talk them into just heading down the corner bar that they all frequented. She didn't want to have to clean up after all of them or have to deal with some of them passing out on her couch. Which she decided she really wouldn't mind because they were all her family. She didn't have any other family besides them. Olivia dropped her bag next to the door and closed the door behind her before venturing over to the two masterminds of the party. She knew that it had to be Martin Andrews and Terri Parker who were behind this. They were her two best friends after all.

"Thanks you guys," Olivia told them.

"Us?" asked Martin.

"Why would we do this for you?" Terri joked.

Olivia gave them a look. They cracked after a moment admitting that the whole thing was there idea. Olivia hugged them each in return. The rest of her co-workers soon surrounded her. They congratulated her and the best part was they each gave her a present. The party was still going strong about an hour later and Olivia checked the time. It was nearing eleven and she knew her neighbors were going to start complaining soon. So she stood on top of a chair and tried to get everyone to calm down so she could say something.

"Let the Detective speak," shouted Frankie DeMarcos, "She may have something important to say."

Everyone quieted down and looked over at Olivia waiting patiently to see what she had to say. Olivia smirked in the direction of Frankie.

"Thanks Frankie for that wonderful comment," Olivia grinned.

"No problem Liv," He smirked.

"Okay my neighbors are going to start complaining soon. So let's all head over to the bar and drinks are on Frankie," explained Olivia.

Before Frankie could retort everyone started to leave the apartment. Olivia followed behind making sure that either Terri or Marti would lock up her apartment when everyone was gone. In ten minutes everyone was settled in the bar laughing and having fun. Drinks were passed around and Olivia found herself already starting to miss them all. Terri stood up and raised her glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she announced.

Everyone quieted down because they all loved Olivia and considered her a sister. Since tomorrow was a big deal for her, they all wanted to be supportive of her.

"Tomorrow Olivia Benson will no longer be a police officer but now a Detective. So after tomorrow we can all act like snotty cops when she comes to visit us. Cause you know what they say about Detectives…"

Terri left the sentence to hang in the air. She knew that each person that surrounded her would think what Detectives meant themselves. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her comment on how they were going to treat Olivia now that she was a hotshot Detective. Even Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"So until she crosses over to the other side we're all going to have a little fun. So this one's for Olivia."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and repeated, 'To Olivia.' Olivia had never felt happier in her entire life than this moment when all her friends were gathered in one spot. She hoped that it would remain this was forever.

A/N: So there it is the Prologue for the sequel. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be a very interesting one for Olivia. She'll meet up with someone she hasn't seen in eighteen years. So review and if you have a suggestion put it in your review. And maybe I'll use it. You never know. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. And remember reviews for me are like presents. When I get reviews it's like everyday is my birthday. 

SVUAddict


	2. We Meet Again

A/N: And we meet again my adoring fans for chapter one of We Meet Again. No pun intended. Well okay maybe I don't have adoring fans yet. Yet being key word. I've always wanted groupies. And if I had a band I would have my groupies carry my guitar. Cause you know if I was in a band I would just automatically play a guitar. It's just rocket science. Okay so maybe it's a good thing I'm not a rocket scientist. I remember I built a rocket in the eighth grade and mine blew up. I don't know how since there was no rocket fuel that NASA uses, but it blew up. All that was left was the tip of it. Well enough of my insane and wacky stories of why I am not a rocket scientist and on with the story. Enjoy!

A/N 2: Flashbacks are in _italics. _

A/N 3: Does anyone know why when we want to say the thoughts are in _italics _we have to make the word _italics _in _italics_? Just a thought to leave you on while you read the story. This is now officially the end of my rambling. I promise. Enjoy.

Chapter One

We Meet Again

Olivia Benson strolled into the Special Victims Unit Bull pen. She had only just got off the phone with Martin and Terri. They had called her to wish her good luck on her new job. She knew that they may act snotty to all the other detectives, but they could never find it their heart to do that to Olivia. She smiled at the thought of having such great friends. Even Frankie, who had taken care of last's night bill from the bar without complaining, was a great friend. He had tried to get her to date him, but now they just saw each other as siblings. She could never imagine dating Franking or Martin for that matter. A man strolled over to her.

"Are you Olivia Benson?" the man asked.

Olivia nodded. The man stuck out his hand and introduced himself as her new Partner Elliot Stabler.

"Nice to meet you Elliot," Olivia said shaking his hand.

"Well the Captain wants to talk to you before you start working," Elliot told her.

Elliot pointed to the Captains office and told her just to knock on the door if it was closed. Olivia nodded and headed off towards the Captains office. She knew it was silly, but she felt like she did when she had first started working at her old precinct. She was nervous as hell but after she met Captain Johnson she had not felt an ounce of fear anymore. When she reached the Captain's office the door was closed. So she wrapped on the door and waited for someone to invite her in.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Olivia thought she recognized the voice, but she couldn't place it with a voice. If she even knew the person she probably haven't seen them in some time. Olivia gripped the door handle and pushed the door in. When she opened the door she came face to face with the man she hadn't seen since she was eighteen years old. The last time she saw him was on her Graduation day. She had gone to a party and never went home. She was nice enough to leave a note, but that day was the hardest day of her life. She saw that Cragen recognized her at once as well. For he was as much thunderstruck as she was. Neither could form a word. All she could think of was the day she had left him.

_Olivia escaped to her room after graduation claiming she needed to catch up on some sleep before she went to tonight's party. In truth she wanted to pack for the trip she was leaving for. She felt bad to leave the only person who had ever loved her. But she needed to know what had become of her Mother maybe find out who her biological father was. When she finished packing she wrote a quick note to Cragen. She had never been good at writing down what she felt. That had been the main reason she had never been able to maintain a diary. Although every time she started a new one she swore that she would stick with it. She had at least ten or twelve failed attempts before she finally gave up. When the note was complete she sealed it in an envelope with the word 'Daddy' on the front. After she deposited it on her desk Olivia slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. She took one last look around her bedroom. She imprinted every inch of the room into memory. She had no idea how long it would be until the next time she would set foot in this room or if she ever would again._

"_Goodbye," She whispered into the empty room before she left the room and her life behind. _

Olivia pushed the memory to the back of her mind. The memory pained her to this day even though she rarely thought about it. She had locked it somewhere in her mind long ago but it had escaped when she saw Cragen standing there in the office.

"Liv?"

Olivia realized she had spaced out again when Cragen's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She stepped into the office fully and closed the door behind her. When she was facing Cragen once more she studied his face. He had aged quite a bit since the last time she saw him. She briefly wondered if the worry lines around his eyes and the corners of his mouth were because she had left. She hoped she hadn't hurt him to the point he turned back to alcohol. He had always told her that she had saved his life when she walked into his life. But she hadn't known why until she was sixteen.

"Daddy," Olivia whispered.

She watched as a bright smile slid across his lips. His eyes that had been dull and lifeless now sparkled with excitement and happiness. She could tell that he hadn't been this happy in a while. Olivia walked over to Cragen cautiously. He was the only Father she had ever known and would ever want to know. She had found out long ago who her real father was and what he had tone to her Mother that caused Olivia's conception. She allowed Cragen to pull her into his arms fro a hug. A hug only a Father could share with his daughter. She had always felt safe when she was Cragen, her Father.

"I missed you so much Daddy."

"I know. I missed you too Angel."

Olivia pulled away from Cragen and sank into one of the chairs in front of Cragen's desk while Cragen perched on the edge of the desk. An awkward silence fell over them and Cragen filled it with meaningless talk of the job. When he was finished he looked over at her.

"When work's over why don't you come over to my house for dinner," Cragen offered, "We can catch up on everything."

Olivia nodded. Before she left she was told were he lived now. She realized that it didn't matter that she would never see her old room again. All that mattered was that she had her real Father back.

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. A little short but it didn't allow me to write as much as I usually can. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. And remember to review.

A/N 2: And start thinking about what pairings you want. Once the story gets going I'm going to ask you what pairings you want.

A/N 3: I forgot to thank people. So would like to thank Omegia, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, JennCorinthos, and CocaCola1052. Special Thanks to:

KaydenceRei: I'm glad you liked the prologue. I didn't think I would be able to get it out that fast, but my muse was actually cooperating. I'm glad you like my writing. It makes me so happy when people like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sweet-4-Stabler: I like those ideas. Well I know your vote will be for an EO story. I think it would be really interesting to seeing Cragen being all-protective of Olivia and threatening Elliot.

Freestyler9125: Okay, I won't tell Kay that you want her to have a love interest beside Elliot. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure where this is heading, but I'm sure I'll have something soon.


	3. Frankie and the letter E

A/N: I would just like to thank Omegia, Lovestoact, MeloniFreak, and Nat84 for reviewing my story. They just make me so happy. Special thanks too:

KaydenceRei: Well it seems that everyone but a few people want EO. I guess that's the way it'll have to be. EO it is.

Freestyler9125: It seems that EO won out. But I will write a special fan fiction just for you that has her with a new love interest. I realize that the "Daddy effect" won't be as great, but just wait until Frankie gets a hold of him. 

JennCorinthos: I don't know when everyone's going to find out, but I think I'm going to have Cragen catch Elliot of guard so it has more of an effect. I can't have it be to soon because I would imagine Olivia and Cragen would want some time to catch up first.

Javalover27: I would love it if I were on the SVU writing team. I know I would make a lot of things different. I'm glad that you think my writing is good enough for that kind of level of writing. Well since EO fans did out vote you the beginning of the story must be EO, but Wink Wink there may be hope for AO further in the story. Since I love the AO shipper too. Just imagine what Elliot would do if he found out he was being broken up with so his girlfriend could date a girl. That would be so funny. It's like the show/movie Rent.

Sweet-4-Stabler: I don't know how this story popped into my head. It just did and like usual when my muse wants me to write something it bugs me until I do.

Chapter Two

Frankie and the letter E

Olivia and Elliot were called to a crime scene an hour after Olivia had exited Cragen's office. The first person that Olivia spotted was Frankie. She couldn't miss the tall Italian if he was standing in the middle of Yankee Stadium. They wore their badges on a chain so they were able to pass through the yellow tape quickly. Frankie came over first. It seemed that Frankie and Elliot didn't like each other much.

"Stabler," Frankie said evenly.

"DeMarcos," Elliot said just as evenly.

Frankie than turned to Olivia and his face lightened up a little bit.

"Hey Liv," Frankie said, "How's working over there as a hot shot detective?"

Olivia could tell from the corner of her eye that Elliot was glaring. She knew he probably would want to just get the information on the victim and that was the end of talking to the police. But Olivia wasn't like that. She didn't mind chatting with the local police for a moment. She was the only one in the department, when she was a police officer that could talk to other districts without strangling them.

"It's alright," replied Olivia, "How about you tell Terri and Martin that tomorrow we're all going to have dinner at my house."

"Sure. That'll be great," Frankie, said, "I'll bring my famous pasta."

"Can you please tell us what we need to know about the crime scene?" Elliot snapped.

Frankie glanced at Olivia and gave her the look that they would talk later. She nodded. Frankie led them over to an alleyway.

"Kennedy Jessup was found by a passing dog walker. She was raped and sodomized," explained Frankie.

He lifted the sheet and imprinted on her arm was the letter E-burned into her skin.

"Damn it," Elliot snapped, "That's the fourth one this week."

Olivia quickly said good-bye as they went back to the station to plan their next move. They were going to have to wait for the police to finish their canvass and the reports from the morgue. Elliot did however call them to tell them to put that one on the fast track. When they got back to the bullpen Munch and Fin were sitting at their desk finishing up some paperwork.

"The alphabet rapist is back," Elliot, said when they walked through the door.

"What letter is he on?" Munch asked.

"E," replied Olivia.

Fin got up and got the rest of the cases. Olivia knew they had to find a link to them and maybe a pattern before the rapist met his next victim. They quickly put the victims up on the white board in order of there killing. Under each photo they wrote everything thing they knew. Olivia immediately saw the link.

"They all work for the government," exclaimed Olivia, "The first victim was training to be an astronaut. The second victim was Bank Manager for the Federal Bank. The third victim was a Crane operator working on a Federal building. The Fourth Victim was a Desk Clerk to a county judge. The Fifth Victim was teacher for the Eighth Grade."

Fin, Munch, and Elliot looked at each other. They had no clue how they had not seen that. It was something that was big and was staring right at them. Cragen came out just after Olivia's revelation. Olivia caught him up on the new case and what she had found. Cragen looked at his daughter proudly. The phone rang on Elliot's desk and Elliot picked it up. He spoke quietly with whoever was on the line before hanging up the phone. Olivia glanced over at Elliot when he was finished talking on the phone.

"That was just the morgue. The autopsy revealed the same thing the last four did," Elliot explained.

Olivia watched as each of them sighed deeply. She knew that it was going to be impossible to solve this case unless there was more evidence.

"Okay Munch and Fin go talk to Kenney Jessup's friends and family. Olivia and Elliot go to her work and talk to her boss and colleagues."

It took them the rest of the day to interview everyone and it didn't lead them anywhere. Just like the other ones she had no enemies and she was so sweet that it didn't seem likely that someone would want to hurt her. It was just one big dead end. It was around eight pm when Cragen came out of his office and told them to all go home. Nothing seemed to be popping out to get their attention and he knew they would all need to be back at work early the next morning.

"Olivia can I talk to you a moment?" Cragen called her.

Olivia followed him into his office. There she made plans to go to his apartment for dinner. She briefly wondered what everyone at the station would say when they found out Cragen was her Father.

A/N: This is the first time I'm actually going to write a case. I hope it's good. This is short, but I hope my muse will cooperate with me for the next chapter. Oh and I officially named my muse Olivia. Wow am I weird.

A/N 2: Forgot to remind you to review. Just hit the button at the bottom and you can put your thoughts in your review. Just look at all the others who have mastered the power of reviewing. And remember the voting is not done so vote for your favorite shipper so you can see it. So far EO is in the lead and if no one else votes than I'm going to have to use that shipper.

A/N 3: Funny story of the day. If you've ever gone to with the speakers on you'll know that there are games on the site and they make noise. Well I went there to do a extra credit project for English and forgot about it. Well I started to hear a meow. I thought it was coming from the attic. I freaked out. At first I tried to pretend it wasn't there and than I finally called my younger sister up. She asked me if I had used the speakers. I said yes. She turned them off and the meowing went away. I looked at every site and found the game were you have to catch the kitty Kat on the site. Boy was I embarrassed. I don't even know why I decided to tell you that.

SVUAddict


	4. Dinner and the letter F

A/N: Okay so this is the same a/n from the story 'Lost', but if your not reading 'Lost' (which I strongly suggest that you do, but I won't force you too) than you won't know this announcement. I would have had this in sooner but I had to go to the dentist and it seems I'm going to have to have the two wisdom teeth on the bottom surgically removed. Ouch. That really sounds painful. I hope when they do that they put me to sleep. I don't think I could go through that awake. I am a really big wimp. I'm not sure when it's going to take place but I'll keep you informed.

A/N: I would like to thank irishsoxfan and JennCorinthos. And special thanks to:

Freestyler9125: Oh yeah that's why I told you that story. It may take some time before I get your story up and going. I want to get my two works in progresses to a certain point before I do anything new. Just give me till next week and I promise you'll have your story.

LovelyLivia: Well since you asked so nicely I guess I could update. Thanks for voting. I guess more and more people want EO.

KaydenceRei: It's not that it's old for me, it's just that I'm a big AO shipper fan. But if the people want EO than I will comply. But of course being me I will have to add my own twist to it to make everyone happy.

Javalover27: I love that idea I just may have to do that. I don't know if I'm going to use it for this one or write another one. But now I just love the idea of Olivia leaving Elliot for Alex. It would be priceless to see his reaction.

Sweet-4-Stabler: You think Elliot doesn't like him now. Just wait until the story picks up.

As always, Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Dinner and the letter F

Olivia stood outside the door that led to Cragen's apartment. She had a white box that held a chocolate case in one hand and her keys in the other. She had actually driven to Cragen's house in the car she almost never used. She checked her watch to make sure she wasn't early, but wasn't late either. Before they parted ways at the station they agreed to meet at Cragen, not her Father's, apartment in an hour. She had used half of that time to shower and change into decent clothes that didn't remind her of work. The other half of time was used trying to look for the perfect dessert to bring. She would normally bring a bottle of red or white wine, but she knew about how Cragen was an alcoholic, just like she was. She had learned that when she was sixteen. And she made it a point when she started drinking at the age of seventeen never to let Cragen catch on. But she knew he probably knew about it. She saw that the time was exactly one hour from the time they had left the station. She rapped on the door and moments later the door opened revealing her Father.

"Come on in Liv," Cragen told her.

Cragen moved out of the way allowing Olivia room to pass by. As she walked by she couldn't help but love that they were able to pick things up like there had been no big space since the last time they had seen each other. She handed the chocolate cake to Cragen explaining that she got it from the corner bakery.

"Thank you," Cragen told her.

He motioned for her to take a seat in the living room while he disappeared into the kitchen. The room looked like he had cleaned it in a rush for when she arrived. She smiled at the thought of Cragen rushing around the apartment to make it nice and clean. He had always kept the house clean when she was growing up and he expected her to help him. Olivia looked at the shelves in front of the couch. In the middle was a rather large TV. On the bottom you could see a DVD player with various DVDS. All the other shelves were filled with pictures of family and her. He had a lot of pictures from when she was growing up. There was one that caught her eye that was in the center above the TV. It was from when she was ten years old. She had gone with him to a family function. It had gotten late and everyone that was left had retreated into the house to horse around and watch TV. She was one of the few kids that went into the den to watch TV with the adults. She had crawled next to Cragen and rested her head on his chest. He had a arm wrapped around her protectively. Neither one of them had known this but when he bent down and kissed her forehead someone had taken a picture. It was one of her favorite moments.

"Those were some good times," Cragen explained.

Olivia turned around and found Cragen standing there with a smile on her face. His eyes held the memory thoughtfully as he contemplated it. She found herself wishing to be back when she was ten years old. A time in her life when everything was so simple and she didn't have to worry about anything. She was the happiest at that time. Why did she have to grow up and become curious about her biological parents? Why couldn't she just remain Daddy's princess forever? She should have stayed young and ignorant to the world.

"Can't it just be like I was when I was ten again?" Olivia asked him.

Cragen pulled her to sit next to him on the couch. She saw how his mind was trying to get the answer that she desperately needed to hear without lying to her. Olivia knew Cragen hated lying to her. But now she would have taken a lie if it would mean feeling better for just a little while.

"I'm not going to lie to you Angel," Cragen began.

Every time he started with those words Olivia knew that what he was going to say was his way of being serious. He added the last word onto the sentence because he knew whatever it was he needed to say was hard, but he wanted to show her that he still loved her. That she was still his Angel.

"Change is a part of life. Some times the change is good, but sometimes it's not so good. But those changes define who we are. You wouldn't be who you are today if not for those changes," explained Cragen.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder, like she had done countless times, if some changes hadn't occurred would she be a happier person. Would she have run away from the only father she knew in search of the parents who never were there for her? She didn't know if she would ever find those questions out, but she knew on some level she knew those answers. Olivia looked back at the picture of her and Cragen.

"But I was your little Angel than," Olivia told him, "I don't deserve that title. Not after having run out on you."

Cragen took two fingers so he could move her chin so she was looking at him. Sometimes eye contact was the only way to make Olivia pay attention and know that you meant every word you were saying. Cragen had learned that long ago, but had never used it against her.

"You'll always be my Angel," Cragen told her, "No matter how long you leave me for. I'll always be here for you to come back too. And besides now that your back do you think you can get rid of your old man that easily?"

Olivia allowed herself to be pulled into Cragen's arms for a hug. She rested her head on his chest like she had done all those years ago when she was ten years old. She now realized just how much she had missed her Father. She had never felt safer.

"I love you Daddy," Olivia told him.

"I love you too Angel."

But they didn't have long to celebrate their newfound Father Daughter relationship. Cragen's cell phone went off causing him and Olivia to silently curse. Cragen pulled away from his daughter and answered the phone. Olivia watched him go over to his telephone and have an animated conversation with whoever was on the other end. When he had put it down he turned to look at her with a worried look etched on his face.

"What is it?" Olivia asked turning back into full cop mode.

"The alphabet rapist moved on to the letter F," replied Cragen.

Olivia wracked her brain for a profession starting with F that someone would have if they worked for the government.

"What's the job?" Olivia asked.

"He killed an FBI agent. Now the FBI is trying to get involved."

That was the last thing they needed. The FBI would just worry about their own and not the other victims that had already been killed. They would stomp all over their case and not even let them try the man for the other counts of rape. Olivia didn't know what they were going to do, but she knew they had to prevent that at all costs. The only thing she could be thankful was that the media had not gotten wind of this.

A/N: Read and Review please!

SVUAddict


	5. Agent Joseph McGowan and an

A/N: I would like to thank LivElRocks a lot, JennCorithos, javalover27, Freestlyer9125, Sweet-4-Stabler, and iirishfoxfan.

A/N 2: I just wanted to thank everyone again for being so great. I have done fan fiction on other sites and I've never updated them this quickly on the others. You guys make me want to update as much as I can. You are all my inspiration. So I just thought I would let you know that.

As always, enjoy!

Chapter Four

Agent Joseph McGowan and an intimidating Cragen

Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the two FBI agents that had been sent over as soon as they walked in the door. But her Father had told her that there was nothing they could do. Because the Alphabet Rapist was now getting some news coverage they needed all the help they could get. It had been a week since they had come and the Alphabet Rapist had gone through letters G through K already without leaving a drop of evidence. Now she sat at her desk late at night trying to find something they missed. Something that would give her an idea of who the Alphabet Rapist was. She looked around her and found that it was dead quiet. The only other two people left in the squad room was Elliot and Cragen. She checked her watch and found the reason. It was almost mid night. Olivia sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes to push away the thoughts of sleep. She would definitely need more coffee and soon. A cup of coffee was placed in front of her and she thanked God that someone answered her prayers. She looked up expecting to find Elliot; instead she found one of the FBI agents, Agent Joseph McGowan. She hated him more than his partner Arnold Jessup.

"Why don't we call it a night," suggested Joseph McGowan, "I'll take you out somewhere real nice."

Olivia glared at him and returned her eyes to her work.

"I'm sorry Agent McGowan, but I'm actually doing some work here," Olivia replied in as cold of a voice as she could.

She looked over at Elliot without looking at him directly so Joseph didn't know what she was doing. She saw this big grin on his face because he knew that if Joseph really got on her nerves Olivia would take him out in a second.

"Why don't you just head on out," suggested Olivia, "It's not like you do anything useful around here."

Joseph than made the biggest mistake of his life. When Olivia looked up at him he came within two inches of her face. Olivia could tell that Joseph wasn't the type of person to be told by a woman anything. It was people like that that really annoyed her. Before he even uttered a word he was being pulled away and thrown across the room. Joseph fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Olivia had thought it was Elliot that had thrown him but she actually found Cragen standing over Joseph. She glanced at Elliot and he had a shocked expression plastered across his face. She than looked back at her Father who was glaring madly at Joseph. If looks could kill Joseph would have been a very dead man very far under.

"I want you and your partner out of here. We don't need your help," snapped Cragen, "If your people want to send someone here to help tell them to send someone that isn't you. If you ever go near Olivia again I'll make sure you'll never walk again."

Olivia looked at Joseph who had an even more shocked look than Elliot. He slowly pulled himself off the ground. She could tell he was going to say some smart-ass comment. Because over the long week she had known him he could never help himself.

"I'm not afraid of a Captain. You can't touch me," Joseph said, though his eyes betrayed him with his fear.

"I wouldn't be going after you as a Captain. I'd being going after you as a Father."

Without waiting for Joseph to answer he took him by the collar and personally escorted him out of the building. When Cragen and Joseph were gone Elliot looked at Olivia with pure shock. She just shrugged it off before beginning to put her stuff together.

"He's you're Father?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," replied Olivia, "Is it that big of a deal?"

"No. It just makes sense why I keep getting death glares everything I…"

Olivia's head popped up when he didn't finish his sentence. She looked him over once and could tell that he was extremely nervous. She didn't understand and than a moment later it all clicked into place.

"Have you been checking me out Mr. Stabler?" Olivia asked him casually.

"It might appear so Ms. Benson," Elliot replied just as casually, "Would you like to get something to eat now?"

"Sure."

Olivia gathered her things and headed out the door with Elliot just as Cragen was coming back in. She gave him a quick hug before she walked away with Elliot laughing. Cragen watched them go and knew he was going to have to do something about Elliot Stabler.

A/N: I know that's really short but I wanted to get you an update and I have to get ready for my concert in like now minutes. So hope you liked it. More will come of Elliot and that's not the last you'll see of Agent Joseph McGowan.

SVUAddict


	6. Dinner With Elliot

A/N: So right of the bat I'm going to tell you all about my concert. It was sad because it's our last concert of the year and for the seniors in our class it is the last concert ever at the school. My chorale teacher gave us a speech before we went out there and it almost made us cry. She was telling us how we were the best group she had ever had the privilege of teaching and even though she wasn't at her best this year we made it better for her. Than she went out and half way through the concert gave another speech to the audience that almost made me cry again. It was a wonderful evening. And I can't lie, we rocked the house. Sorry to all you orchestra and band people but the chorus were the ones to bring down the house.

As always, Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Dinner with Elliot

Olivia followed Elliot into his apartment fifteen minutes after they left the station. When she walked in she immediately could tell that he was a bachelor from the way his apartment was kept. She watched as Elliot picked up some of the garbage and clothes that were scattered around.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Elliot told her, "I haven't had much time to clean around here the last week."

Olivia just smiled and nodded her head. She knew what it was like when the only hours that were given for down time were spent sleeping. The only way Olivia was able to keep her own apartment clean was she never had the time to make the mess. Although if anyone went into her fridge she probably would have to clean out the week old containers of take out.

"It's alright," She told him, "I think it comes with the job."

Elliot cracked a smile and Olivia couldn't help but have hers brighten a bit. Elliot motioned for her to sit down on the couch before he went back to the front door were he had dropped the bag of Chinese food they had picked up before coming here. Elliot handed Olivia her wonton soup and chicken and broccoli. He took out his boneless spare ribs with Chinese rice and egg drop soup. The first couple of minutes of dinner were eaten in relative silence. It was Olivia's small fit of laughter that broke the silence of the room. Elliot looked at her strangely, but couldn't help himself and joined Olivia with laughter of his own.

"What are you laughing about?" Elliot asked between his own fits.

"I was just thinking about the look Daddy gave us when we left," replied Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia's laughter turned into a full out bursts of laughter. They had to put their food on the table so they didn't risk dropping it all over Elliot's floor. After a few seconds the laughing ceased and Elliot found himself missing Olivia's laughter. So he pretended to reach for the remote that sat next to Olivia. When Olivia was least expecting it he started to tickle her sides. She began laughing once more as she tried to push his hands away. He pulled away and jumped to his feet when she went for him. He dashed across the room. When he turned around to taunt her she pounced on him. Elliot felt like he was a teenager all over again. The "Tickle Wars" lasted a couple minutes before they collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Elliot rested on his back with his hands under his head. Olivia's head rested on Elliot's stomach. She hadn't had this much fun in so long. Her life had been so consumed by her job for so long that this kind of fun was rare. And when she did have fun it was with her close friends from the precinct she used to work at. This was new to her because she was starting to like Elliot. They lay there in comfortable silence until a pounding on the door sent them jumping away from each other. Elliot opened the door and found a worried Cragen on the other side.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Olivia asked.

Cragen usually melted when she called him Daddy, but he was here to deliver some horrible news.

"The Alphabet Rapist just got to letter L," Cragen said grimly.

Olivia knew it had to be bad enough if Cragen was coming to tell them in person instead of calling them on the phone. She wracked her brain for professions of the government that started with the letter L. The only two that popped into her head were Lawyer and a Law Enforcer.

"How many more people can this guy kill?" Elliot exclaimed.

"He didn't kill them yet. He just left this note on my door," Cragen replied.

Olivia took the note from Cragen before Elliot could. It was sealed in a plastic evidence bag. She read it carefully and read it a second time to make sure what she read was what she actually read.

"Shit," exclaimed Olivia.

Elliot took the note from her. Olivia watched him read over it slowly and knew that he would have the same reaction the note as she did. She reread the note as every word was in her memory for anytime she needed it. It had been written in big read letters. It read:

Tick Tock

Time runs out

Can you save her?

Tick Tock

I'll give you a hint

She's tall snobbish lawyer

Her hair is blonde

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Faster, Faster

Time is running out

Olivia felt her stomach do another flip in her stomach. She saw that Elliot was having the same reaction as her. Even though Cragen had seen the note and probably had awhile to digest it, she could still see his fear and worry.

"We need to warn Alex," exclaimed Elliot.

Olivia had only started so she had not yet been introduced to Alex yet. But she knew that if they didn't hurry she might not get to.

A/N: So I forgot to thank everyone for reviewing, so I'll say it now. Thanks so much. This morning I went to school and I was mad that I had to go to school. But than I saw all of your reviews and it was like I had drunk a shot of caffeine. I was all better and ready for a day of torture in the way school is.

SVUAddict


	7. Alex

A/N: I would like to thank Sweet-4-Stabler and JennCorithos for reviewing. Special thanks too:

Javalover27: Well then I think you'll have to say it some more because there are a lot of chapters left. Thanks for stomaching the E/O parts. Now that Alex is in the mix I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. But if I decide to do anything with them it's going to happen in a few chapters.

SVU-EO-LOVER: I'm glad you liked it. That was just a little experiment I did to see what people would think. But now that I know you like it I'll make sure to have another chapter like it.

Chapter Six

Alex

Olivia stood at the door that led to the ADA of the Special Victims Unit with her Father and Elliot. They were waiting for Alex to open the door. Olivia couldn't help but laugh on the inside at how she was going to meet Alex for the first time. Olivia looked at the two men that were with her and could tell that they were very protective of their own from the worried and scared expressions on their faces. Cragen banged on the door again. Elliot motioned towards the doorknob before he turned it to see if it was open. The door swung open and Olivia exchanged glances with Elliot and her Father. Olivia followed them into the apartment drawing her gun as she walked in. The first thing she saw when she walked into the room was a note that was spray painted on the opposite wall. In red ink it read:

I'm coming for you!

"Olivia stand guard by the door," Cragen told her.

Olivia watched as Elliot and Cragen disappeared in different directions further into the apartment before she took up post outside the door in the hallway. She made sure her badge was seen on the chain she was wearing so that no one would get frightened when they saw her gun. She saw a blonde approached and remembered seeing a picture of her in a group photo on Cragen's desk.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked when she reached Olivia, "What are the police doing at my apartment?"

Olivia knew immediately who this woman was. She couldn't help but sigh with relief that the crazy Alphabet Rapist hadn't gotten to Alex. But there was something familiar about the ADA. If only she could place where she remembered where she had seen the blonde before.

"I'm Olivia Benson," Olivia told her, "I just started working at the SVU…"

"Is this about the Alphabet Rapist?" Alex cut her off.

Olivia nodded. Alex than went around her before Olivia could tell her not too. Olivia followed her in and found her frozen in her spot a couple inches from the door staring at the note on the wall.

"Oh my God," gasped Alex.

That was when Elliot and Cragen came in announcing that the rest of the apartment was clear.

"Alex," exclaimed Elliot.

"It's really good knowing your safe," Cragen told her.

Alex seemed to nod numbly. Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't know the woman well but it seemed like she had gone through something like this before from the knowing, but horrified expression on her face.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Cragen told her.

"I won't go back into the Witness Protection Program," snapped Alex.

"You can't stay with any of us. If the killer knows where you live then he'll know where you live," Elliot explained.

A burst of inspiration came over Olivia. It seemed that the Rapist had every one of his victims picked out so that must have meant months of research before he actually went through with it.

"He doesn't know where I live," Olivia explained, "I think he spent months before this preparing and to him I'm not in the equation. So she can stay with me."

A/N: Muwahaha. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if the others agree with her.

A/N 2: And don't forget to review.


	8. Remember Me

A/N: Wow, it's been like forever since I last updated this story. But here I give you the next chapter of my story. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't lose any fans over the long hiatus. But I do have a good explanation for it. I had testing for the last two weeks and I just started my job this week so I haven't had much time for writing. And when I did sit down there was a wall the size of the Great Wall of China preventing me from writing. Just wait until my Summer Volunteering starts. Than it'll be nearly impossible to find time to read. But it's not my fault I swear my library librarian gave me like a million hours since there aren't a lot of volunteers this year. But please don't go after her with pitch forks and those sticks that have fire on them. I agreed so it's kinda my fault too. Ducks from flying fruit. I promise I'll try to update as much as I can.

As always, Review.

Chapter Seven

Remember me?

Alex sat in the living room of Olivia's apartment with her feet tucked underneath her. It was so quiet that she could hear the running water coming from the bathroom. She had only been their fifteen minutes and she had been told to make herself comfortable. She had decided she would sit down and enjoy the rare moment of relaxation. She took the time to look around Olivia's clean apartment taking in the decorations. Her eyes settled on a picture above the Entertainment Unit where she saw an Eight-year-old Olivia with a girl that looked really familiar. She slipped off the couch and padded over to the picture so she could take a closer look. Upon closer inspection she discovered that the eight-year-old blonde girl was her. She gasped as she realized who Olivia Bensons was. She remembered that she moved after social services had removed Olivia from her Mother's care. She had been surprised to find out what her best friends Mother had done to her. For some time she had blamed herself for not being able to protect her from that. She had thought she was such a bad friend for not being able to see that. That was part of the reason she had gone on to Prosecute for the Special Victims Unit. It was like her job to help convict people that had wronged innocent victims. She had long since realized it wasn't her fault by the time she had gotten into Law School, but she had always wondered what had happened to Olivia Benson. But here was her chance to find out. She was, after all, standing in her living room still in her courtroom attire. She realized the water was off and wondered how long she had been standing there in front of the entertainment center lost in thought. She didn't have to wait long for Olivia soon came into the living room wearing NYPD sweats and a t-shirt.

"You can take a shower if you want," Olivia told her.

Alex nodded. She grabbed her bag before disappearing into the bathroom. She found that Olivia had left her towels for the shower by the sink. As she started up the shower she wondered if Olivia recognized her from when they were kids. She glanced at herself in the mirror before she stepped under the spray of hot water. She knew she had changed a lot since she was eight. She knew that wasn't how she would recognize her. But did she remember her at all. If she brought it up would Olivia look like she was crazy? Alex spent a little bit longer in the shower than usual before she turned the shower off and toweled off with the towels Olivia had left for her. She took out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that she had bought while at Yale from her bag and slipped into them. She than cleaned up her mess in the bathroom before exiting back into the living room. She found Olivia just finishing making a bed on the couch. Alex wondered whether she should bring it up to Olivia as to who she was to see if she remembered her.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at her after she placed a pillow on the couch. Alex knew it was now or never.

"I don't know if you remember me, but…" Alex said trailing off.

She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She never had been put in the situation where she had to reintroduce herself to a long lost friend. A surprised expression spread across Olivia's face and Alex knew immediately that Olivia remembered who she was. All she needed was a little reminder.

"I thought your name sounded familiar," Olivia exclaimed.

Alex smiled a small smile that was returned from Olivia. She walked over to the couch so that she was standing next to her. They both sat down at the same time. The next few hours were spent catching each other up on the years they had missed in each other's lives.

"I'm sorry about your Dad Alex," Olivia said sadly, "He was a great guy. I always had fun when he took us to ice cream or something."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. From the time Alex had met Olivia in preschool they had been best friends. Alex could still remember how they met. Olivia had been hogging all the blocks and Alex, being the person she was even at a young age, marched over to her and demanded that Olivia share with her. Olivia had grinned and told her, "You're the only one around here with adventure. We should be friends." Ever since that day Olivia had always been at Alex's house. She was there so much her Father used to joke around saying they would need to add another room to the house for Olivia.

"He was," Alex told her.

"I wish I could have been there for you," Olivia told her.

"Well I wish I could have been there for you," Alex told her, "Daddy told me everything that happened."

Olivia looked down suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting. Alex put a hand on her shoulder to show her that she was there for her.

"Hey. That wasn't your fault. I hope you know that."

Olivia gave her a small smile before she stood and quickly said good night. Alex watched her retreat into her room. She sat up for a moment or two pondering the conversation she just had with Olivia. She knew that she wasn't able to be there for her when they were younger. But it looked like she needed a friend now. Alex lay down after much contemplation and her last thoughts of the day were what she was going to do with all her free time now that someone was trying to kill her. The life of an ADA sure was interesting.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: So I guess I'm on a roll with this story. Expect updates like this because I know exactly what I want and how to write it. Well I hope I know how to write it. Well I want to thank all my loyal fans for sticking with me on this journey. I know I'm a difficult writer to stay with but I'm glad that you all are able to put up with me.

Chapter Eight

Too Late

Two days passed and the gang was still no closer to finding the alphabet rapist. The squad was beginning to give up hope. Cragen came out of his office and found his detectives still combing over the evidence even though it was ten o'clock at night.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do tonight," Cragen announced, "I want everyone to go home and get some sleep."

Olivia sighed and gathered up the things she was going to bring home to work on. She was never one to sit still while people could be getting hurt when she was having some down time. It was just the way she was. Olivia Benson wasn't built to have free time. She always wanted to do something and if she wasn't able to help out than she didn't know what she was good for. She didn't realize Elliot had made his way over to her desk until he was standing next to it.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat Liv?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia looked over at Elliot as she slid her leather jacket on. She knew that Alex was at home, but she suddenly didn't want to go there. So she nodded and before she knew it they were sitting in a booth at a diner down the block from her apartment. She mentally reminded herself to order something for Alex before they left because she figured there was no food at her apartment. They sat mostly in silence, as they looked over the menus, commenting on the food choices every once in a while. The waiter came over and took their orders, plus what Olivia ordered for Alex, before there excuse to be silent was taken away.

"So how's Alex taking not being able to go to work?" Elliot asked.

"She's doing okay I guess," Olivia replied, "I don't think she's happy about it, but it seems she understands why."

The foot came shortly after and they spent the rest of the time talking about anything but the case that was looming over their heads. When they were done eating Elliot paid for the bill.

"Can I give you a ride home Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Sure."

Olivia grabbed the food she ordered for Alex before she followed Elliot out to the car. The drive to Olivia's house they talked about sports and Elliot talked a little bit about his kids. It was the first time he had mentioned his family to her. Sure, she knew that he was divorced with four kids. But he had never told her any stories about it. She guessed he was saving those stories until they were better acquainted. Elliot pulled up in front of her building and Olivia found herself inviting him up fro coffee.

"Sure," Elliot replied, "I'll meet you up there."

Olivia told him which apartment it was before she exited the car and headed up to her apartment. She found that the door was unlocked and she didn't think anything of it since Alex was staying there too for the time being. When she opened the door the smell of blood met her and Olivia had to fight the urge to throw up. She pulled out her gun before entering the apartment. The first thing she saw when she came fully into her apartment was writing on her wall in red. It was like the same red that had been written in Alex's apartment. It read:

Gotcha!

Olivia's heart sank. She scanned the room finding a shoe sticking out from behind her couch. She ran over to it and discovered that the shoe was connected to the rest of Alex Cabot. Alex was lying in a pool of blood on her back. Her shirt was ripped open and covered in blood. Olivia looked at her pants and thanked God that they were only stained with blood and not ripped. She rushed over to her side and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there all the same. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed 911. After barking who she was and what was wrong at the operator just as Elliot walked in the apartment.

"My God," Elliot exclaimed when he saw Alex and the writing.

While Olivia was on the line with the 911 operator Elliot called CSU and Cragen. He could tell that they were in for a long night.

A/N: Ducks from flying fruit I know I'm evil but I swear I'm not trying to kill of Alex. For my story to move on it just has to happen. I'm sorry for all of you Alex fans but this is not the end of Alex Cabot. I promise you that. This is the extent of my evilness. So please I am a big fan of Alex and mean no harm. I just thought I would say that so you all wouldn't grab pitchforks and hunt me down with them.

A/N 2: Review and tell me what you think. You just press that button at the bottom. The button is your friend.


	10. A Silver Lining

A/N: I saw how much you all wanted to know what was going to happen next and how Alex is doing. So I quickly wrote this chapter so I could post it. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I don't have much time to thank you personally like I usually do, but I want you to know that I'm very grateful to get each of your reviews. Thanks a bunch!

As always, enjoy!

Chapter Nine

A Silver Lining

It was four in the morning and the Special Victims Unit gang sat in the waiting room in uncomfortable plastic chairs waiting for news of Alex's condition. Each one trapped in their own little bubble. Elliot and Olivia sat closest to the nurse's station. Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist as a sign of comfort and his other hand held her hand tightly in his own. Cragen stood in front of the window across from Elliot and Olivia starting out into the early morning of the world. Fin was in a plastic chair watching the TV in the corner that didn't seem to have any sound, but he couldn't focus his attention on the news. Munch sat next to Fin with his hands crossed over his chest as he pondered conspiracies to take his mind off the than and now. They were the only one's in the waiting room. Dr. Connor, Alex's doctor, had promised that she would be out any minute to give them an update of Alex's condition. Just as everyone had almost lost hope a short woman emerged from double doors that led to the ward Alex was on. She wore blue scrubs and her jet-black hair was tied in a tight bun. Her green eyes conveyed a sense of sadness that words would never be able to express. As she approached Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen rose to meet her.

"Is Alex going to be okay Dr. Connor?" Cragen asked.

They waited in silence for Dr. Connor to answer Cragen's seemingly simple question. But nothing was that simple anymore. Not when they were dealing with the Alphabet Rapist.

"Ms. Cabot was brought in here with extensive wounds. She had several lacerations on her face, arms, stomach, and legs. She had two stab wounds in her stomach both barely missing her stomach. The one thing I was glad to find was that she wasn't raped," explained Dr. Connor.

The all sighed in relief thanking whatever God there was that Alex Cabot hadn't been raped.

"We were able to stabilize her, but I'm afraid to say that she slipped into a coma. We won't know the extent of damages on her physically until she wakes up," Dr. Connor went on.

"What are the chances that she'll wake up?" Elliot asked.

Dr. Connor's expression turned grave.

"There's only a five percent chance that she'll wake up and go on to live a normal life," Dr. Connor replied.

She apologized profusely for not being able to do more before she left them. All hope had drained from each of their faces. Olivia was starting to feel the exhaustion catching up to her. She hadn't been able to sleep much since the case started. Just as all hope was lost Olivia's cell phone rang. She flipped it open and put the phone next to her ear.

"Benson," Olivia said weakly.

"This is Melinda Warner from the M.E. I couldn't reach anyone else on their cell phone," Warner told her, "I have something that'll make you all love me."

Olivia briefly wondered what that could be. The only thing that would make her happy was for Alex to wake up and for her to be able to strangle the sick bastard that put Alex in a coma.

"What do you have?" Olivia asked.

"I have a finger print and with that comes the name of your Alphabet Rapist," Warner told her happily, "I don't know if it's him, but the finger print was found on your apartment wall and it gives you enough probable cause to get a warrant for his DNA."

Olivia couldn't keep the grin of her face as she realized they were seconds away from catching the Alphabet Rapist. Warner told her the information about their guy. Olivia hung up her cell phone happier that she had been in days.

"Why are you smiling like that Benson?" Much demanded, "Our friend is in their fighting for her life and your smiling."

"The shit head messed up. Warner found a fingerprint belonging to a Joseph Parker on my apartment wall," exclaimed Olivia.

The mood in the waiting room lightened as smiles spread across everyone's faces.

"Olivia, go with Elliot and pick up the scum bag and bring him back to the station house," Cragen ordered, "Fin and Munch, you guys are on standby to search his place."

It took five minutes for them to reach Joseph's apartment. When he opened the door and found their smiling faces and badges a shocked expression crossed over his scruffy face. The man they were looking at was different than they had pictured. They had been expecting a cold heartless man but they found a man in his forties with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. This man obviously had emotions given the shocked expression, but he seemed heartless all the same. They just smiled wider.

"How ya doing Joey boy?" Elliot exclaimed.

A/N: So that's chapter nine. There'll be only one more chapter left to this story, but I promise this is not the end. I love this story line and there's going to be a sequel to this. I've started to plan it out already. So I hope you stick around to read it. I just wanted to take the time out before the story ends and say how much fun I had writing this story. It was so much fun to see your reaction with every new twist and turn.

SVUAddict


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Joseph Parker had been caught and tried to the fullest extent of the law. All the Jury, and Judge Petrowsky for that matter, had to hear was that he put an ADA in the hospital and killed eleven other people before their minds were made up of their guilt. Joseph Parker was sitting on death row awaiting his execution. Another lawyer had to be brought in to try Joseph since Alex was still in a coma. But every single member of the SVU knew how she would have glared Joseph in the eyes with her icy blue eyes just over her 'glasses of justice'. They even heard that the lawyer, Casey Novak, was going to be taking over her cases.

Olivia walked into Alex's hospital. She hadn't been in the hospital room at all since she had been so focused on putting Joseph Parker away. She discovered the room was full of Get Well gifts and cards. There were so many flowers there was hardly any room left to put anything. Olivia looked at the bed where Alex looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Only it was a sleep that she wouldn't be waking up from any times soon. Mrs. Cabot had been nice enough to share her condition with the squad and it didn't look too bright. The only thing that was letting Olivia know that she was still alive was the beep from the heart monitor. Olivia sat down on the chair that was beside her bed. She pictured to herself Alex's blue eyes that were hiding behind her eyelids. She pictured Alex smiling, Alex in her lawyer mode with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and Alex's special glare saved only for the rapists and murderers. Olivia would hate to be on the receiving end of one of those glares. Alex, even as a child, could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. As these thoughts ran through her mind she realized something. She was in love with Alexandra Cabot. She had been ever since she was eight years old. It had only taken her this long to find out. But she knew that nothing would ever come of it because Alex wasn't going to wake up.

"I don't know if you can hear me Alex," Olivia told her, "But there are so many things I want to tell you that I can't tell you now. I want to tell you everything that happened to me since the last time we saw each other when she were eight. I wanted to tell you about how Cragen took me in and raised me to be the woman I am. I wanted to tell you how I screwed it all up by trying to find my birth parents. I wanted to tell you how my conception came about when my Mother was raped. That's why she was never able to love me the way I wanted her too. I wanted to tell you so many things. But most of all I wanted to tell you that I love you."

By the time she was done she was crying silently. She knew that she had to move on from this. She knew that she would never have Alex again. They had told them that it wasn't likely for Alex to wake up now since she hadn't woken up already. It had been two months and she still hadn't woken up. Olivia bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Come back to us soon," She whispered.

She than left the hospital room and hospital behind. She went over to Elliot's apartment. When he opened the door Olivia couldn't help but cry. He took her in his arms and led her to the couch in the living room. She cried into his arms for hours, but not once did he ask her what was wrong. Olivia wasn't so sure she could find the words to tell him if he did ask.

A/N: So that's it ladies and gentlemen. That's the end of the story. But don't you fret. I am going to start writing the sequel. But I'm going to wait a week until I finish 'Lost.' I have more ideas for that so I'll be updating that story soon.

A/N 2: There are just so many people that I want to thank. So I guess I'll have to thank all of you. I would like to thank first and far most Javagirl27. She's the one person I could count on to have a wonderful idea when I couldn't think of anything to write. Without her I would probably not be here this soon. I would also like to thank:

To everyone who had an alert on the story:

1. AthleticCharmedOne

2. Bookworm0485

3. CocaCola1052

4. El Chacal

5. freestyler9125

6. HannaThib

7. JennCorinthos

8. KaydenceRei

9. lisa babe

10. LovelyLivia

11. margrocks

12. MeloniFreak

13. Mrs. Detective Billy Martin

14. obsessedwithstabler

15. omegia

16. redhead1608

17. Sk8er-4-Life

18. skyefire

19. StablerGirl4Eva

20. SVU EO forever

21. SVU-EO-LOVER

22. SVU101

To those who think my story is the bestest:

1. big-smiles-all-around

2. downsouthrider

3. El Chacal

4. HannaThib

5. javalover27

6. KaydenceRei

7. LivElRocks a lot

8. LovelyLivia

9. omegia

10. Payton-Lee-Halliwell

11. SVU-EO-LOVER

12. vendettaFear

And to all of you that reviewed. There was so many of you that I couldn't right all of you a personal thank you but I will in the upcoming sequel. So again thanks for sticking by me. I love you all!

SVUAddict


End file.
